


don't promise me tonight without tomorrow too

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Post-season 7, a short conversation before jon leaves for war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Wherein Jon plans to confess his feelings for Sansa before he leaves for battle.--"There's something I've been meaning say and I can't bear to leave without telling you," he began, forcing his nervousness to go away. "I - Sansa, I need you to know that ever since yo - ""Win the war, Jon Snow," she cut off, commanding. Her hands come up to caress his cheek, urging him to hear what she means when she says, "You have to come back to me and tell me then, do you understand?"--Day 10 of Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2018 (Free Choice)--Title from: Don't Say You Love Me - Fifth Harmony





	don't promise me tonight without tomorrow too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annarosym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarosym/gifts).



> Soooooo, I have a list of songs I want to base fics on and I've been sitting on this one (Don't Say You Love Me) bc I wanted to write a long and angsty modern au oneshot based on it but in light of fifth harmony's indefinite "hiatus" - Obviously, I'm not affected. Like, at all. Obviously. - I wrote a sweet and short drabble instead. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

"Your Grace," he greets her once she's done with her prayers, bowing in respect before he meets her gaze.

"My Lord," she replied, tilting her head a little as she regarded him curiously, moving from her spot underneath the Weirwood to meet him. "Are your men ready to depart?"

"Aye, Your Grace. They're only waiting for my leave and I - " he cut himself off, swallowing hard as he prepared himself for what he came to say. "I only wished to have a moment alone with you before we leave."

They hadn't had a lot of oppotunities to speak in private since his return to Winterfell. Everything happened too fast; the wall had fallen, Cersei's deceit had been reported by the Kingslayer himself upon his arrival before pledging his sword to Sansa, Jon's parentage had been revealed, and the Northern Lords had called for him to abdicate the throne to the North's rightful ruler.

Once his crown has been passed onto Sansa, rightfully so, she'd made him her battle commander, leaving no room for anyone to doubt that Jon Snow is a man of the North.

It's as much reaffirmation of his place in their _home_ as she had once done for him right after the re-taking of Winterfell.

_I'm not a Stark_ , he'd reminded her then. To which she'd replied, with no trace of doubt at all in her words: _You are to me_.

That's all he's ever wanted; to be a Stark. To be Ned Stark's trueborn son. To rule as Lord of Winterfell as his brother once had, and their ancestors before them - and to his shame, he now aches for something more; he aches to be with her.

"Jon?" She breaks his thoughts, prompting him to speak.

He took a deep breath, summoning some courage. If he shall die in this war, he'll do so with the knowledge that he's told her how much he loves her; that he chose to live because of her, and that he's fighting now because she gave him a reason to when he had none.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he began, forcing his nervousness to go away. "I - Sansa, I need you to know that ever since yo - "

"Stop," she said suddenly, a frown creasing her brows as she walked towards him. "If you're going to say what I think you are, you have to stop."

His heartbeat starts to quicken, feels his heart clenching in his chest as she reached for him and he realized that _she knows_.

"Win the war, Jon Snow," she commands. Her hands come up to caress his cheek, urging him to hear what she means. "You have to come back to me and tell me then, do you understand?"

_Stay alive_ , her eyes beg him, and so he shall.

Out loud, he says, "Aye. As my Queen commands."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's noticed that Jon refers to Sansa as 'her' multiple times in this drabble, it's bc this was heavily influenced by [this post.](https://ladyandtheghost.tumblr.com/post/171347822248/reason-18-her-the-shewolf-who-is-on#notes?ref_url=https://ladyandtheghost.tumblr.com/post/171347822248/reason-18-her-the-shewolf-who-is-on/embed#_=_)
> 
> Thanks for the link, [annarosym!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarosym/profile)


End file.
